Smokey Blue Eyes
by Kinetic Nights
Summary: Shadowkit will fight to stay in Thunderclan even if she is only a half clan cat. she will find love in a cat, will he see her when he obviously loves another shecat


Smokey Blue Eyes

By: Shadow

Shadow's POV

(A/N: Shadow is black with sort of a lighter gray swirly patterned pelt and Smokey blue eyes)

How It All Started…..

"Look Over Here" an unfamiliar male voice shouted and walked over to wherever I was

"Oh Starclan, where is her mother?… Little Kitten are you awake" a softer female voice asked me

"yea oww" I whimpered

"Brackenfur grab her and take her to camp, we will catch up later" another tom said and I was gently picked up by my scruff and walked for about 20 minutes and set me down somewhere

"Brackenfur who is she" another tom asked him

" a kit we found when we were patrolling the borders…. Kit can you open your eyes for me please" Brackenfur mewed and I opened my eyes

"oh my you have very pretty eyes, what's your name little one" the other tom that was gray with yellow eyes asked

"S-shadow" I mewed somewhat fearfully

"I'm Graystripe how old are you" he asked me

" 5 moons" I said shakily as a flame colored tabby cat bounded over to us

"Graystripe who is this" said tabby asked the ultra fluffy tom

"her name is Shadow and Brackenfur and his patrol found her" Graystripe told the tom

" hello I'm Firestar… do you know who your mother is" he asked me

" h-her name is Star and s-she looks like me, but she left me where she did and told me she couldn't take c-care of m-me any more a-about a week after s-she did the same w-with m-my sister B-blue… S-she s-said that my f-father I-is a c-clan c-cat" I stammered

" Blue… does she have cream colored fur with brown ears tail face and paws with Icy blue eyes" he asked

" y-yes" I answered

" WILLOWPELT" he called

" yes" a she cat asked

" could you go get Bluekit for me" he asked and she brought out my sister

"Shadow!" she exclaimed and nuzzled my fur

"Blue" I said and nuzzled her back

"my name is Bluekit now, cuz I joined the clan" she said proudly

"So Shadow would you like to become a member of Thunderclan" Firestar asked me and I nodded

"well then I guess we need to announce it then" he said and grabbed me by the scruff and jumped on a ledge

"Gather Round I Have An Announcement To Make" He yowled and soon a bunch of cats were surrounding the ledge

"Brackenfur's Patrol found another kit in the woods and her name is Shadow and she would like to join the clan, so I welcome Shadowkit to Thunderclan" he said and they cheered in agreement

"that's all" he shouted and the crowd diminished , then he grabbed me and we jumped back to where Willowpelt and Bluekit were

"yes Firestar" she asked

" Can you take care of her too" he asked

" Of Course I can, I wouldn't EVER leave a kit un-cared for" she said

"hey Willowpelt , Firestar" Graystripe greeted

"hey" that same female voice from earlier said

"hello Sandstorm" the others greeted

"well what's your name" she asked sweetly

"S-Shadowkit" I stammered, a little afraid of all these cats

"don't be afraid little one, she's harmless" Graystripe said chuckling " but me I'm big and ferocious and-"he was cut off

"wont hurt her" Firestar finished

"Hello" a friendly gray speckled tom said to me

" hello" I said

"I'm Ashpaw" he said cheerily

"-giggles- (can cats do that..?) your sweet" I giggled

"Shadowkit I need to talk to you about your father for a minute" Firestar said and we walked off a little ways away from the rest of the cats

"what do you need to know" I asked

"what's his name and what does he look like and I'll help you find him… I suspect there was a reason she left you in Thunderclan territory" he said

"my mother said he was a pale tabby with dark black stripes and Blue eyes (I don't know if he really has blue eyes but in this fic he does) but she never mentioned his name" I said

" LONGTAIL" Firestar called and a pale tabby with dark black stripes and Blue eyes came over

"yes" he asked

"Did you ever meet a she-cat named Star and mated with her" Firestar asked

"… yes I did about 6 moons ago" he replied

"did she look like Shadowkit" he said nudging me forward

"yes she did actually" Longtail said

"Longtail… meet your Daughter" Firestar said "and Bluekit is yours too" he added

"y-your Star's K-kitten" he stammered

"uh huh" I mewled

"Bluekit" Firestar called and the kit ran over

"yes Firestar" she asked

" this is your father Longtail, I'll leave you alone for now" he said and padded off

"daddy" she said confused

"yes young one I am your father" he said warmly nuzzling our fur

"Shadowkit how was mommy before she left you in the territory" Bluekit asked

"a little sad but she was fine other than that" I replied

"oh okay" she said and continued to jump up and down like a cat high on catnip

Skip to Apprentice Ceremony…

"Shadowkit, do you promise to learn to fight for your clan and train to be the best warrior you can be" Firestar asked

"I do" I replied

"then until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw, Longtail you need an apprentice so you will mentor your daughter until she receives her warrior name" he announced and Bluekit replaced where I was standing after I stepped down

She was named Bluepaw and Graystripe was named her mentor

Skip some more to warrior ceremony…

(after the great journey)

"Shadowpaw you have trained under your father Longtail until he was blinded, and then you trained under Brightheart for the rest of your apprenticeship and you have earned your warrior name, from this day forward you will be known as Shadowheart, may Starclan lead you in the right direction" he announced

He named Blue, Blueblaze and the crowd dispersed after chanting our new names.

"congratulations" Ashpaw… well Ashfur congratulated

"thanks" I said rubbing up against the larger cat - I'm small for my age-

"Shadowheart" my friend Blazeheart called and I padded over to where she was sitting

"yea Blaze" I asked

" I'm going to have kits" she squealed

"OMG XD" I squealed with her

"mmhmm" she hummed, radiating happiness

" yep well imma go hang out with Ashfur" I said and bounded off

"Okay the cats going to the gathering tonight are Shadowheart, Blazeheart, Blueblaze, Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Whitepaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Berrypaw, and Cloudtail" Firestar announced and the cats in question grouped up and headed out of camp

" So Ashfur guess what" I said

"what" he asked

"poke" I said poking him with my paw

"Shadow guess what" he asked

" what" I guessed

"RAWR" he yelled and pounced on me

"-chuckles- you two are so vicious when you are fighting but when your not you act like kits" Brambleclaw said shaking his head

"pfft it takes one to know one" I retorted

"well were here" Firestar announced and we all ran across the tree bridge

"hello who are you" a few big apprentices asked me

"I'm Shadowheart" I said

"you're a bit small to be a warrior aren't you" the scarier one asked

"smaller cats are harder to see and get a hold of" I said and walked off to sit next to Ashfur and a few other warriors

"Ashfur is she your apprentice" one asked

"NO I'm just small for a warrior" I said frustrated

"Tawnypelt don't call her small or she'll claw your face" Ashfur said

"warnings a little late don't Ya think" I asked

"whatever Shadow just don't try to rip someone's face off would Ya" he said chuckling

"Cats gather round the leaders need to speak" Firestar yowled and we gathered around the rock

"wind clan is all good" Onestar said

"so is shadow clan" Blackstar said

"river clan has lots of fishies" Leopardstar said

"Thunderclan has 2 new warriors, Blueblaze and Shadowheart, and were all good on our side of the territory" Firestar announced

"wow that was fast" Onestar noted

"yes it was… so what do we do now, its barely moonhigh" Firestar asked

"MINGLE TILL ITS TIME TO GO" Onestar yowled to the cats

It will get longer trust me.

Shadow The Black Phoenix


End file.
